lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
One's Own Soul
"How far are you willing to go..." "As far as I have to." . .. ... .... Jan. 990 Leagues from civilization and hours away from hope can tangle the mind into doing the unthinkable. The thought of losing a loved one can force even the gentlest hand to strike. There is much in this mortal world that plagues the mind with hours of endless thought but beyond the world beyond the living there are horrors greater than the mightiest beast. I know that my journey is a long one but I will stop at nothing to save her. Feb. 990 The vast lands of the north are covered in snow; as far as the eye can see there is a white blanket swept across the land. The mountains loom ominous in the distance, will I ever reach their peaks? April. 990 Who would have thought that there was help to be found in the white desert of the north. My last entry lays far back as my limbs just now carry the strength to write. A storm unlike anything I have ever seen swept the land in an instant, it threw my body like gust throws a feather yet I did not fall with the same grace. After my hellish, cold nightmare I awoke to find myself in a small hut, surrounded by small people. They bore the weight of nearly fifty years but stood only the height of a young child. They cared for me and nursed my broken limbs, but why? I cannot ask for their spoken word is unlike any I have ever heard. My search for a cure has been impeded till my full strength can be restored but there good to be found in my momentary respite; my 'saviors' as one might call them, have been teaching me how to shield myself from the harsh weather. They have clothed me in garments more suitable, lined with fur and tight to the skin, and have also provided me provisions for my journey. I could stay here and learn their ways for years but I must press on, in a few days I will be ready to venture once more into the tundra. May. 990 "Darkness is a curse but at times it may be the only answer." I can only hope that is true. If I am to fully reclaim my sister it may be necessary to step beyond the line of Good and Evil; if one can be so bold as to assume there are only two sides to this world. The mountains are close now. What I will find there I can only guess. July. 990 I have reached the cave indicated on my map. The artifact I seek is somewhere at its heart and I will claim its power... for my sister's sake. I have reached the lowest chambers. The walls glow with a mysterious blue fungus and the air is thickly dusted with an unnatural fog. I can see some sort of chest or box at the end but I am afraid to move closer. The previous rooms held a few traps and I can assume this one is no different. I must go forward, otherwise she will die and I will have failed. Jul. 997 He will rise. He will conquer. His might cannot be tested. His will be done. I am Sorora, the Karanlik Zus Heks. Category:Character lore